osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wiki Cat/Big Nose’s sacrifice
Big Nose: Bobby Patrick, it’s the only way! Bobby Patrick: but I did EVERYTHING to get you back to life! Big Nose: *sigh* I know, but it’s for your own good... goodbye buddy, see you on the bright side. Little Eye: BIG NOSE, NO! Big Nose: I love you two, never forget that. Thank you for giving me the chance... Bobby Patrick: no... Big Nose: this time, I’ll do something good. See ya on the bright side! Wait, I said that already, but it doesn’t matter. I hope you both live a long nice life... Ultra Assassin: NO YOU WILL N- Big Nose: *knocks out Bobby Patrick, Little Eye, and Ultra Assassin* they’ll forget about me soon... Big Nose VS You (not you, You!) You: you... Big Nose: I’m not You, I’m Big Nose *kills You* You: no, this can’t be happening... Big Nose: but it is. You: wait! Before you demolish me, tell my children in heaven, that I love them... Big Nose: ... anything else? You: that’s it Big Nose: okay! See you soon, friend. You: friend... *dies* Big Nose: we did it Bobby Patrick, we did it... *dies* *1 day later* Bobby Patrick: for being the reviver of Big Nose, I would like to say something too... Little Eye: please, say it. Bobby Patrick: when I was sad, he was there for me, but not just me, he was there for us, and that’s why he my best friend. If it wasn’t for hi,, we’d all be dead right now, even other people in other multiverses... W Man: yeah... Bobby Patrick: we love you Big Nose, remember that... Tragic Zero: thanks to him, I’m not Tragic anymore! Ultra Assassin: yeah, I was tired of your tragedy! Tragic Zero: anyways, I gotta go back to my universe, see you guys later! W Man: ... I guess I’ll see you three soon too... Little Eye: wait, why are there three other portals? Ultra Assassin: I think it wants us to have our own multiverse... Bobby Patrick: but... Little Eye: look BP, I don’t wanna leave, but we really have to this time, I’m sorry. See you guys... Ultra Assassin: well, he’s right. Bobby Patrick, thank you for being a great brother. I know I might’ve hated you in the past, but that’s because I was, well... jealous. I wanted to be happy like you, and I’m glad you were there to try to make me happy. It worked! See you soon, I hope... Bobby Patrick: *crying* welp, it’s time for me to go... *Bobby Patrick enters the portal* Ghost of Big Nose: I cant let them be like this, they’ll have to forget about me... *Big Nose makes everyone forget about him* *one day later* Bobby Patrick: wake up time... *looks at old picture* Bobby Patrick: wow, it’s me, Little Eye, and... wait... oh, I guess that’s all. I think I’ll go back to sleeping, it’s only been 4 hours. *Bobby Patrick goes back to sleep* Ghost of Big Nose: *crying* my best friend... classic Bobby Patrick... The End Category:Blog posts